


The First Appearance Deceives Many

by marvelousbones



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: She knew she had to prove herself this time with speedBecause her old reputation was no longer defining her life.She tried not to think back to her times of strifeFor the sake of proving herself in this new positionWhich was currently her new mission.





	The First Appearance Deceives Many

**Author's Note:**

> So this poem was written as an assignment for school so I just decided to post it. The assignment was to "write like Chaucer". Geoffrey Chaucer is the author of The Canterbury Tales. I decided to give it a bit of a Lucifer spin so I hope you all enjoy it.

The fall morning was cold and filled with blowing leaves

As the beautiful woman had to pull down her sleeves.

She approached the new murder scene with calculated ease.

Walking past the yellow “DO NOT CROSS” tape blowing slightly in the breeze,

The clever detective bent down to the dirt

As her gleaming police badge peeked out from under her shirt.

The crafty cop pulled on her gloves with a loud snap.

Dark blond hair pulled up in a ponytail with a few strays left to flap,

She bent down towards the decomposing victim with an estimated gaze.

Noticing the deceased wrist was burned in some sort of blaze,

She filed this clue away for later

Because it could eventually be the case’s main dictator.

Cameras clicked around her she was brought back to her acting days;

She shook her head to clear the haze

And moved in front of the body to examine its discoloration.

She determined that she would need to take it back to the station,

Where many stared and scowled as she walked into the precinct

because of one defining case that made her colleagues rethink.

Flicking her ponytail over her shoulder

She went to her desk and picked up a folder.

As she gathered information to chase a new lead,

She knew she had to prove herself this time with speed

Because her old reputation was no longer defining her life.

She tried not to think back to her times of strife

For the sake of proving herself in this new position

Which was currently her new mission.

As the days continued her suspect was becoming clear;

She knew that the time to punish the killer was near.

Apprehending the executioner was no easy feat.

While he gave the strong Detective a ferocious beat,

She shook off the well-landed blows, 

Glad for the Kevlar under her clothes. 

This was her life putting criminals away,

A job that helped keep her inner demons at bay.


End file.
